


Rounding the bases

by Venezia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is the star baseball player at Kukui high. He has the smoking hot boyfriend whose the football star and their lives couldnt be better until the day Danny injures his knee and they dont know if he will ever play again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just watching Season 1 and the episode where Dannys talking about his knee injury. Thought it might make a nice little fic. Chin, Kono and Steve's parents will make an appearance next chapter and rated Mature for future chapters otherwise Enjoy!!

Steve smiled as he heard the loud crack of the bat hitting the baseball and he watched it soar out into the field. He jumped up and began cheering as the outfielders realized the ball had gone over the fence and he watched as his boyfriend ran leisurely around the bases. The boy reached home base and tore his helmet off, revealing blonde hair, blue eyes and a smug grin. The team ran from the dugout to crowd around and cheer him.

Steve made his way from the stands to the field and looked for the blonde haired boy. He saw him pushing his way through the team and run towards him. Steve caught him easily and hugged him tight, "I didn't know you were here!" Danny stole a quick kiss. 

"Came over straight after work" Steve let go and brushed himself off where the dirt from Danny's uniform had brushed off on him. 

Danny grinned, pulling him towards the huddle where the coach was yelling for him, "Sorry, I'm all gross and sweaty. Come on, let me sit through the huddle and shower and we can go back to my house"

"Sounds good" Steve replied and walked behind Danny to the team huddle. His face blushed as a few of the other players whistled and cat called and Danny chuckled. 

Danny reached up on his tip toes to whisper in his ear, "They're just jealous" 

Steve waited outside the locker room, talking to each player as they exited and waiting for Danny. As usual, he was the last one out and Steve caught him by the wrist pulling him in for a kiss, smelling the fresh shampoo and soap on his skin, "I think that's fastest you've ever showered and dressed"

"It's the hair babe" Danny scowled as Steve ran his hands through it, messing it up and causing strands to stick up, "Would you-" Danny was cut off as Steve curled his fingers in the hair at the back of his neck and tilted his head back and soon Danny felt the wet heat of Steve's mouth on his neck, sucking on his pulse point and leaving a deep bruise. Danny groaned, arching into Steve and pushing him back against the brick wall, before tearing Steve off his neck and attacking Steve's mouth. 

"Go home Williams! Make out in your room not on school campus" The coach yelled as he walked out of the locker room, interrupting the boys, chuckling.

Steve and Danny broke apart, straightening their clothes and Danny grabbed his bag, "Yes sir" He looked at Steve's flushed face and they both started laughing. 

"Come on babe, lets go back to my house" Danny grabbed his boyfriends hand and dragged him toward the car.

\------------

Danny grunted as Steve slammed him into his bedroom door and his hands scrabbled behind him as he tried to find the door knob. He found it and twisted it, the door flinging open behind them and they stumbled into his bedroom. Danny got his hands under Steve's shirt, running his hands along the defined muscles and pulled it up over his head, flinging it across the room. They fell onto the bed and Danny rolled them so he was on top and he grinned looking at all the tanned skin before leaning down to nibble on Steve's jaw.

"Daniel! Come help me and your mother carry in groceries. We know he's here so you might as well tell Steven to help too!" His dad called from downstairs. 

Danny rolled off Steve and ran a hand through his hair, flattening it back down. He picked up Steve's tshirt and threw it at him, "You heard him babe"

"Yeah. I did, now I have to face your parents with a raging hard on" Steve grimaced and pulled his shirt over his head. They made it downstairs and out the front door, walking down the driveway to the car where Danny's parents were currently unloading groceries, "Mr and Mrs. Williams"

"Steven, how are you dear?" Mrs. Williams patted him on the arm before loading him up with bags. 

"Great. It's been a good day. Danny hit a great home run" Steve smiled as the blonde blushed.

Mr. Williams nodded, his eyes gleaming with pride, "Yeah we heard. We had to leave a bit early to finish the shopping but we saw most of the game. You staying for dinner?"

Danny looked to him hopefully and Steve smiled, "Yes sir, if you'll have me"

"You're always welcome here Steven" Mrs. Williams smiled warmly at him. They walked to the kitchen and she took the bags from his arms, setting them on the counter, "Thanks sweetheart. You two go back on upstairs, we'll call you when dinners ready"

Danny grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him back upstairs, "Well the moods pretty much ruined now. What do you want to do until dinners ready?"

"I don't know" Steve crawled back up the bed and flopped down, leaning against the head board. Danny settled between his legs, leaning back and laying his head against Steve's chest and Steve's arms came up and curled around Danny while his face nuzzled in the blonde hair. They talked about school, baseball and football, and about what they would do after school. They dozed off and Danny's mom came upstairs to get them for dinner but she stopped in the doorway and smiled, she let them doze and walked back downstairs.

\------------

"Yeah!" Steve jumped up, yelling as Danny cracked another home run. He was grinning wildly and he looked to the scoreboard, they led by 10 points and there was no doubt in Steve's mind that they would win and make it the playoffs. Danny made it back to the dugout, tearing off his helmet and Steve made his way down there with a bottle of water. He walked into the dugout and sat down on the bench beside Danny, "Nice run"

"McGarrett! Don't distract my players" Coach Lekala growled. He was both the football and baseball coach and so Steve had more leeway with him than most. 

"Yes sir!" Steve replied sharply and grinned when Danny squeezed his thigh, "So I was thinking tonight, my house, dinner, movie..." Steve's voice dropped to a whisper, "... a little desert" 

"What about your parents and Mary?" Danny asked, his hand sliding further up Steve's thigh.

Steve stopped Danny's hand, smiling wickedly, "On the mainland for Mary to visit our aunt and uncle. Is that a yes?" Danny nodded and Steve grabbed his hand, removing it from his thigh, "Then wait until tonight"

"Williams! You're up again!" Coach Lekala yelled and threw a helmet at him, "Get out there!"

Danny pulled on the helmet and selected a bat, making his way to the batters box, the crowd cheering before the pitcher even threw the ball. The kid pitched the ball and Danny cracked it again but he ball landed in the outfield and he took off running. Steve watched as an outfielder threw it in and Danny was just on his way to 3rd. Danny slid in just as the baseman caught the ball. The other player landed on top of him and they landed in a heap and Danny let out a strangled yell as he felt the players cleat crush his knee.

The crowd fell silent as the dust from the play cleared and Danny held his knee, groaning in pain. Steve tore from the dugout before the team could even see what was happening, he ran across the field and dropped to his knees by Danny, "Danny..." Steve gently pulled his helmet off, and saw Danny's jaw clenched in pain, "Danny... what's wrong?"

"My... knee" Danny gritted out and then the Coach and rest if the team were gathered around him.

Coach Lekala tried to pry Danny's hands away from his knee, "Son, you have to let me see it. The medics are on the way"

"Danny, let Coach look at it" Steve coaxed him, grabbing his hand and Danny squeezed it tight. 

Coach Lekala sighed, "I think you tore some ligaments and tendons"

The medics came in and rolled a gurney in, they lifted Danny onto it and he cried out when they tried to strap his leg down, "Don't!" Steve yelled and jumped forward, glaring at the medic, grabbing Danny's hand again. 

"Ride with me. Please" Danny begged, looking up at Steve and the medics. 

The medic shook his head, "Sorry. He's not family, we can't let him" 

"I'm riding with him" Steve growled and the medic looked like he was about to argue but withered under the 18 year olds glare.

"Fine. Just stay out of the way" The medic ordered, before helping load Danny into the ambulance and Steve climbed in beside him. 

"Is it bad?" Danny asked through his clenched jaw. 

Steve shook his head, "No. It's ok, you're gonna be ok. You're gonna play baseball again babe, promise"   
From what he'd heard, seen and read about torn ligaments and tendons, especially in the knee were serious injuries. Steve could only hope he could keep his promise.


	2. The Warm-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter until the end when Danny gets more bad news.

Steve was standing in the waiting room at the hospital, too wired to sit down. He heard the familiar voices that belonged to Danny's parents as they rushed inside. He called out to them and they ran towards him, throwing questions at him.

"What happened? Where is he?" Danny's mom asked, her eyes full of concern.

Danny 's dad smiled apologetically, taking her by the shoulders, "Honey... give Steve a chance to answer" 

"Steven, dear, I'm so sorry. You must be just as worried as we are" Steve found himself enveloped in a hug and returned the embrace, hugging the older women gently because she was atleast a foot shorter than him.

Danny's dad wrapped an arm around his wife "What happened Steve? We were on our way to the field and when we got there, one of the other parents told us Danny had been taken to the hospital" 

Steve shook his head, "I don't know. I mean Danny hit a triple but outfielders caught it and threw it in and Danny slid into 3rd. By the time anyone saw what happened, Danny was on the ground, clutching his knee"

"Where is he now?" They asked simultaneously.

"The doctors took him, as soon as we got here. They took him to surgery" Steve said and saw Danny's mom burst out in tears, "I'm sorry but they wouldn't tell me anything else"

"It's ok dear" Danny's mom grabbed his hand, "Come on, sweetheart, lets sit down. Take it easy, no need in worrying when we won't get any information anyways" 

*2 hours later*

"Mr. and Mrs.Williams" A nurse called.

Steve shot up from his seat and saw who was calling for them, and he ran to grab Danny's parents who were down the hall grabbing a cup of coffee, "The nurse is calling for us. Danny's out of surgery" 

"You go ahead and see him. We'll be along shortly. We'll call your parents and let them know you here" Danny's dad smiled when Steve shot off down the hall towards Danny's room. 

Steve stopped just inside Danny's door and looked at the boy laying on the bed. His entire leg was elevated by pillows and was wrapped in a cast, Danny was staring at the ceiling and it looked like his cheeks were wet, "Hey Danno" Steve whispered and Danny looked to him, quickly wiping his eyes. 

"Steve, I didn't know you stayed this entire time" Danny sat up, his face scrunching in pain as he moved. 

Steve walked forward and helped him sit up, "Why wouldn't I? Chin and Kono are on their way too, apparently the news spread pretty fast and Kono's kind of pissed she didn't hear from us" 

Danny smiled half heartedly, "Great. Kono's gonna break my other leg when she gets here" 

"Babe..." Steve grabbed Danny's hand and used the other one to trail through the blonde hair, "Your leg is gonna be fine"

"I hope so" Danny grumbled, scooting over to make room so Steve could lay down next to him, "Where are my parents?" 

Steve laid down beside Danny, gently so he didn't jostle Danny's leg and entwined their fingers, placing a slow kiss on his lips, "They're outside calling my parents to let them know I'm here. Do you want me to go get them?"

Danny shook his head, "No. Not yet. Just lay with me for a little bit" Steve scooted down some so Danny could lay his head on his shoulder, "Steve... what am I gonna do?"

Steve kissed the top of his head, "About what? Danny, your leg is gonna be fine. We're gonna be fine. It may take awhile but you're gonna be ok" 

Danny sighed, "Love you"

"Love you too Danno" Steve replied and kissed him again. They heard shouting from outside in the hallway and a couple of seconds later the door flung open and Kono and Chin appeared. 

"Awww, look at them Chin!!" Kono cooed and took a picture with her phone before either of them could protest.

Steve grinned, flipping her off as they sat up in the hospital bed, "I see you guys caused the normal amount of chaos getting in here" 

Kono scoffed, "Stupid nurse wouldn't let us in. Said we weren't family" 

"So of course that meant Kono flipped out on her" Chin supplied and they all laughed when Kono elbowed him in the ribs, "Now that we're all here, how you feelin' brah?"

"My knees pretty torn up but hopefully it's ok" Danny explained what happened on the field as they all crowded around to listen. 

Kono squeezed his hand, "Well we're here for you, both of you. We better go so our parents don't freak out"

"Yeah and so you don't assault anymore nurses or doctors" Chin chuckled as he and Kono hugged them and said their goodbyes. 

"They're the best friends anyone could have" Danny said as he watched the cousins walk out.

Steve got out of the bed and helped Danny scoot back over to the center, "Yeah, they're like our second family. Listen babe, I'm gonna go get your parents then run to my house and grab some clothes so I can stay the night ok?" 

Danny nodded, smiling as Steve leaned down for a kiss, "Bring back some decent food. No pineapple shit either. Just because I'm helpless this cast doesn't mean I won't kick your ass for trying to force me to eat it"

"Will do, no pineapple I promise" Steve replied, kissing him one last time before walking out of the room to grab Danny's parents. 

\-------------

Steve pulled into the driveway, surprised to see his dads squad car there and he ran inside, "Hey! Why are you guys home so early?"

"We heard what happened to Danny and we caught the next flight home. Mary's still with your aunt and uncle, she's flying back next week like planned. Honey, we're so sorry about Danny" His mom pulled him into a hug. 

"Thats why I'm here. I'm gonna be staying at the hospital tonight, so I just came home to grab some clothes" Steve said as his mom released him. 

She pushed down some stray strands of his hair and he ducked away from her hand and she smiled, "That's fine by us, just be careful driving ok. It's kind of late. We'll see you tomorrow ok?" 

Steve smiled, "Love you mom" He bounded up the stairs, two at a time. He grabbed some clothes from his drawers, shoving them in a backpack before running out the door and crashing into his dad.

"Whoa! Where's the fire son?" His dad caught him, steadying them both.

"Just want to get back to the hospital. Kind of in a rush, is there something you needed dad?" Steve asked, shouldering his bag and shuffling his feet. 

His dad smiled, "No, just proud of you son. It takes something special to be able to stay with someone through something like this. I'm glad we raised you right"

"Thanks Dad" Steve quickly hugged his dad and jogged down the stairs.

Steve grabbed his keys off the counter and ran outside, jumping the stairs. He threw his backpack in the truck and fastened his seatbelt. He stopped by Danny's favorite pizza place and picked up the pizza he ordered on the way over, thanking the owner who was his dads friend for rushing the order. He quickly threw it into the plastic container and shoved it into his backpack so he could sneak it into the hospital. Steve arrived at the hospital a little after midnight and rushed inside and up the two floors to Danny's room. 

Steve opened the door quietly and saw Danny picking up his phone, "Finally! I'm starving here babe. Look at what they're trying to make me eat" Danny lifted up the plastic cover and Steve wrinkled his nose at the mush on the plate.

Steve pushed the rolling table away to the corner of the room and sat on the edge of the bed, "I got your favorite"

Danny's eyes widened, "Pizza from Kokoas?"

Steve nodded and Danny sighed in ecstasy, "I love you. Like seriously, I didn't think I could love you anymore than I already did. Come on babe, sit down, snuggle with me and share the pizza"

Steve did as he was bidden, sitting down next to Danny and pulling the plastic container from his bag. He handed a piece to Danny and took one for himself. Picking up the TV remote, he flicked through the channels.

"There's nothing on babe" Danny said around a mouthful of pizza, "Trust me, I've been channel surfing for the last hour" 

"Good thing, I brought movies and my laptop then" Steve grinned and pulled them out of his bag, setting them on the table beside the bed, "So I have... starships troopers, all the lethal weapons, and sisterhood of the traveling pants"

Danny sputtered as Steve pulled out the last DVD, "Didn't know you liked those movies babe" 

"It's not mine." Steve shoved the DVD back in the bag, "It's Mary's. I must have grabbed it by accident, I wasn't paying attention. I was in a rush to get back"

Danny grinned as Steve floundered in his explanation. He curled a hand around the taller boys neck, pulling him down for a kiss, "It's ok babe.   
You pick the movie, I'm good as long as your wrap your arms around me"

"Can do" Steve put in starship troopers and started it. He gently slid his arms underneath Danny and pulled him gently to his chest, making sure his leg remained still as he snuggled close to his back. Within a few minutes, Danny had dozed off and Steve smiled, he reached across and turned the laptop off, he hit the light switch by the bed and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, falling asleep.

\---------- 

"Ahem" Someone in the room cleared their throat. Steve mumbled sleepily and tightened his grip on Danny, "Ahem"

Steve forced his eyes open and looked around and saw two bleary figures standing in the room, both holding bags, "Kono? Chin?"

"Surprise" Kono shrieked, holding up the bags, "We coming bearing food"

"What time is it?" Steve asked grumpily, sitting up, not wanton to disturb Danny. 

"8 in the morning" Kono said, setting her bags on the table and unpacking them, "By the way, we're missing the best swells of the morning to be here because you two are our best friends   
so don't be grumpy with us"

Danny awoke a couple minutes later, "Loco Moco?"

Chin and Kono laughed, "Of course he wakes up for food"

"I heard that" Danny mumbled playfully and Kono laughed, "How did you guys get in here?"

"Our uncles sisters niece is the nurse on call today. She snuck us in" Kono replied, handing him a bowl and a fork.

Danny accepted it gratefully, "I'm not even going to try and understand what you just said. I will probably never understand how large your family is"

"Good choice brah" Chin chuckled. 

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna change clothes" Steve dropped a kiss on Danny's forehead, stealing the forkful of loco Moco in the process. 

"So since you're stuck here, me and my cousin are here to make your stay more bearable" Kono said, pulling out some game cards and more DVDs. 

Steve exited the bathroom, picking up his own bowl of Loco Moco and plopping down beside Danny again, "DVDs. Good idea, the TVs here don't have shit on"

Kono ruffled Steve's hair and he glared at her, "What would you two do without us?"

"They probably would have killed each other by now or attempted too" Chin said from the chair, playing on his tablet. 

"Naw, love the giant goofball too much for that" Danny cooed, running a hand through Steve's hair, gently scratching his scalp. 

Steve shook Danny's hand free, enjoying the feel that his fingers left behind, "Love you too Danno"

"I'm gonna gag on all the sweetness" Kono said, pretending to choke, "You two, then Chin and Malia. God... I need a boyfriend" Everyone laughed and Kono glared at them, "Glad to see you're laughing at my expense"

The friends had a good morning, talking, laughing and messing around. Around noon the doctor came in and everyone fell silent, the look on the doctors face making them uneasy. 

"Mr. Williams... I'm afraid we have some bad news...."


	3. The Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets the worst news possible.

"We'll be right outside, if you need us" Chin said, grabbing Kono's arm and dragging her out into the hallway.

The doctor moved aside so they could pass, "This is really a private matter, we should discuss this alone" The doctor glanced towards Steve. 

Steve made to leave but Danny grabbed his hand, "No. Steve is staying. Say what you need too"

"If you insist" The doctor sighed, "The damage was more extensive than we previously thought. We mended what we could see the other night but you really did a number on your knee. We have to do 2 more surgeries atleast, you'll need physical therapy and I'm sorry son, but you won't be able to play baseball again."

Steve's grip tightened on Danny's hand, and the doctor looked away, "I'm sorry son. I know baseball's important to you but this injury is too serious to continue letting you play. Next time, you might blow you're knee out altogether" he exited the room, leaving the two boys alone. 

"Danny.... I'm sorry. It's gonna be ok though, atleast you didn't blow it completely" Steve gripped his boyfriends hand but Danny snatched it away. 

"Don't say you're sorry! Don't say it's gonna be ok! Nothing about this is ok!" Danny yelled but Steve stood his ground, knowing the boy was just upset, "I can never play again! I can't get my scholarship, I can't do anything!"

Steve sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to wrap his arms around Danny, "Shhh, babe, it's ok. It's not gonna make me love you any less"

"No! It's not ok! Stop saying that... please" Danny beat against Steve's chest as the taller boy wrapped his arms around him and held on tight. Danny gave up and went limp in Steve's arms, "This is not ok!" His tears soaked into Steve's shirt. 

Steve looked up as he heard the door open and Kono and Chin peeked in. He nodded gently and Kono came over, sitting on the other side of the bed, she wrapped her arms around Danny from the other side and laid her head on his shoulder as he cried into Steve's chest, "Chin, can you call his parents please?" Steve whispered, handing Chin his cellphone with their number in it. Chin took the phone and nodded, stepping outside to make the call. 

Danny's parents showed up about 10 minutes later and Steve exited the room, letting them be with their son. He made it outside to his trunk before he lost it, hitting the side of it so hard the metal caved beneath his fist, "Fuck!" He flexed his hand, his knuckles red and aching now. Opening the door, he climbed in and drove home, making his way inside to grab some ice for his hand. 

"Hey honey.. Oh my god! What happened to your hand?" His mom jumped from the couch as he pulled an ice pack from the freezer. She grabbed his hand, and took the ice pack off, examining the red, bloody, and bruised knuckles, "Steven... What did you do?"

Just then his dad came in, "Hey, Steve! What happened to your truck door?"

His mom turned back to him, a scowl on her face, and his dad came in, his gaze flicking from the ice pack to his hand, "Oh. Care to tell us why you decided to take your anger out on your truck?"

"It's Danny" Steve winced as his mom replaced the ice pack, "Doctors said he 's never gonna play again"

"Steve, we're sorry" His mom pulled him into a hug as his dad squeezed his shoulder, "What's going to happen now?"

"He 's gonna need atleast 2 more surgeries and physical therapy and even then they said too much strain on his knee could tear it again or blow it out completely" 

Steve sighed, flexing his hand again, "His parents are with him now and I figured I'd give them some time with him"

His mom hugged him,"Good, good. Listen, go shower, get cleaned up then you can go back ok?"

Steve nodded numbly and trudged upstairs. He stood under the spray if hot water, letting the events wash over him. They'd been so happy, everything had been great. With one play, Danny's life had been shattered and Steve didn't know what to do. He knew it wasn't going to be ok, he knew Danny was going to be angry and Steve was trying but he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how make it better. The teen rested his head against the cool tile of the shower and to anyone who saw his face, they wouldn't know if the moisture on his cheeks were from tears or the shower. 

Steve stepped out of the shower, running a hand through his hair and rubbing his eyes. He shut his bedroom door and flopped down on his bed, looking around his room. He saw the pictures hanging above his desk by his computer, pictures of Danny in his uniform, Danny's senior pictures, the picture of Danny surfing even though he hates water, numerous pictures of all 4 of them, smiling and laughing, and Steve's favorite. They were walking back from a beach bonfire and Danny had jumped on Steve's back, kissing his cheek from the side, Kono thought it was the cutest thing ever and took a picture. He looked around some more and his gaze landed on Danny's team shirt that was laying on his dresser. The Kukui Kings logo on the front with Danny's name and number on the back.  
Steve quickly dressed, and gathered the photos, shoving them all in a box. With the box safely tucked under his arm, Steve made his way downstairs. He rushed out the door, ignoring his mom's voice telling him to eat something, "No time! I'll eat at the hospital!" Good thing it was a 4 day weekend from school, because Steve planned on spending every second with Danny.  
\-------------  
Danny looked up as he saw the door open and he pulled his earphones out, "Steve... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you before... I was a little upset"

"A little?" Steve smiled as he walked forward, "You almost went full rant mode babe."

"Haha" Danny grabbed Steve's shirt, pulling him down until their lips barely touched, "I love you" he whispered and saw Steve's lips curve into a smile before he   
kissed him, "What's in the box?"

Steve smiled again, stealing another kiss, "Some pictures"

Danny raised his eyebrows and grinned, "Pictures of what?" 

"Certainly not that..." Steve said, shooing Danny's hands away from the hem of his shirt, "Just some pictures. Scoot"

They spent the rest of the day rifling through the pictures, picking their favorites, trying to remember where some were taken, reliving the stories behind others. Just before they dozed off, Danny nudged Steve, "Babe, just letting you know. My next surgery is tomorrow. Will you be here when I get out?" 

Steve nodded, kissing Danny's temple, "You know I will" 

\-------------- 

Just like he'd promised, Steve was in Danny's room when they rolled him back in from surgery. Danny was still pretty out of it, so Steve just held his hand as he watched TV, waiting for the drugs to wear off. Danny's parents would stop by, stay for a little then leave, knowing their son was in good hands. Around noon, Danny woke up and his dad walked in around the same time, handing a bag full of food to Steve, "Good news son, Doctor said that in a couple days, you can be discharged until your next surgery as long as you use crutches and take it easy" 

Steve smiled as he dug into his food, "Thats great! We can still catch practice and the games if you want too, cheer them on?"

"Sounds good to me" Danny mumbled, still kind under the influence of the meds. 

Steve chuckled, "Get some rest, sleeping beauty. I'll still be here when you wake up. Then we can figure out what to do about your therapy and stuff" Steve had been researching different ways to help Danny with whatever he could. It was the first stop along the road to recovery and there'd been some bumps along the way already but as long as they stayed strong, they would make it.There was no doubt in Steve's mind.


	4. First Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally gets to come home from the hospital with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this one took a while and its kind of short but the next one will be longer and there will be lots of angst and hurt feels.

Steve was so excited, he could barely sit still. Danny 's parents were signing the papers and Danny would be released from the hospital for 2 weeks before he had to get his second surgery. There was physical therapy visits in between but they would manage. Steve had promised to be there to take him home, and get him settled in. When he saw the blonde being pushed out the door in a wheelchair, he bounded forward and helped Danny up, "We got it from here. Thanks" Steve said to the orderly, handing Danny the crutches. 

"Good god, just get me out of here! I'm so tired of this place, I need to go home to my room, my own bed, my own everything." Danny grumbled as he hobbled his way over to the truck door. 

Steve helped him inside and ran around to get in the other side, he leaned over the console and pulled Danny in for a kiss, "You made it babe"

"There's still one more surgery. And therapy" Danny mumbled as Steve pulled out of the parking lot and drove him home, Danny's parents driving behind them. 

Steve shrugged, "I know but you did good making it through the first one so you'll be fine."

Danny didn't say anything more on the ride home, just laid his head against the window and watched the cars go by. Steve watched his boyfriend from the driver seat. He'd never seen the blonde look so discouraged and upset. It was tearing at Steve's heart that the blonde couldn't play baseball and do what he loved.

When they got to Danny's house, Steve helped him inside and helped him to his room, "Alright, everything good babe?"

Danny nodded, grunting as he shifted, "I'm fine. You know Steve, you don't have to stay. I'm sure there are other things you want to do. You know surfing, going out with your other friends.... You don't have to sit here and babysit me"

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Baby sitting you, taking pity on you because you hurt your leg?" Steve snapped, " You think I'd rather be out partying with my friends while my boyfriend is stuck in bed with a busted leg and the end of the sport he loves more than anything?!"

"No! Not more than anything! Not more than you! Steve, that's why I want you to go, because I don't want you stuck with me. I'm gonna be like this for atleast a couple months. I won't be able to go swimming, or surfing, I can't go to parties, I can't do anything while my leg is like this" Danny shouted, his voice cracking as he did. 

Steve huffed out a laugh, "And why do you think I'm staying? Because I love you. Yeah I want to do all of those things but not without you. I would rather stay huddled next to you in this bed for months then be without you. I get that you're upset and grumpy about all of this but you don't have to do it alone. Come on Danny, let me be here for you" Steve leaned down to kiss him. 

"Fine" Danny said, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck, "But you're gonna have to be a little more persuasive than that..."

Steve chuckled and he already sounded hoarse, "That can be arranged" Steve ran a hand up Danny's leg and at the same time ran his tongue over the seam of Danny's lips. Danny opened easily for him and Steve slipped his tongue inside, letting it tangle with Danny's, exploring each others mouth. 

Steve slid his hand up over Danny's thigh, his knuckles brushing over Danny's stomach as he trailed a hand under Danny's shirt onto his chest. He trailed his fingertips lightly over the blondes ribcage, chuckling when Danny broke the kiss, and squirmed under him, "Ticklish?"

"Asshole" Danny murmured, nipping Steve's jaw. Steve let his free hand wander over Danny's chest while he supported himself with the other. He turned his body away when Danny tried to suck a mark into his neck. 

Steve grinned and shook his head, "Not this time babe." Steve leaned down and ran his tongue over Danny's pulse point, making Danny groan, and dig his hand into Steve's hair. Steve gently bit the tender skin there, then ran his tongue over it. He sucked a mark into the golden skin and grinned when he was done, admiring his work, "Persuaded yet?"

It took Danny a minute to remember what Steve was talking about, "Oh. Yeah, very." He pulled Steve down onto the bed beside him, "Stay with me tonight?"

"With your parents here?" Steve looked up at him, "Seriously?"

Danny nodded "It's not like we can do anything while I have this cast on so why not?"

"Yes" Steve kissed him again, "I'll stay. Just for tonight though because Monday you'll have a bunch of school work to catch up on and I have work too. I'll come over when I can and you have to stop being so grumpy about this whole thing"

"Yes Mom" Danny snarked, grabbing Steve's hand and entwining their fingers as they slid down into a more comfortable position, "Only if you help me with the school work though"

Steve grinned because he knew none of the work would get done if he came over. They'd end up just like this, flushed and hot from making out and half asleep on the bed. Steve's smile grew wider when he realized Danny had fallen asleep on his chest. He pulled the blanket up over them and closed his eyes. Maybe ending up like this every night wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Second Base

"Steven! Don't you walk out that door. Come back here" Steve's mom yelled as he threw his bookpack down and ran back to the door to leave for Danny's. She watched as Steve slunk back into the kitchen and she pulled the progress report from the envelope, showing it to him, "Care to explain why you have a C in 2 classes?"

Steve didnt make eye contact becuase he'd known he had a C in those classes but he was hoping to bring it up before progress reports, "Teachers hate me?"

His mom smirked, "Nice try. Steve, honey, we know Danny is important to you and that you would rather spend every waking minute with him than doing homework and studying but you need to make the time. I expect these grade to be back up to B's before report cards. Do you understand?" Steve nodded and her face softened as she kissed the top of his head, "Good. Go now... Dinners at 8."

"Love you mom but Im staying at Danny's tonight" Steve shouted as he jumped up and ran for his truck. His mom just smiled after him.

\--------------

"Danno! I'm here!" Steve ran inside the Williams' house and bounded up the stairs, "Danno?"

"One second, I'm in the shower!" Danny yelled as he heard Steve bust into his room. He had closed the bathroom door and squaked, almost falling and pulling the curtain with him when Steve busted in the door, smirking, "Steve! What the hell?!"

Steve groaned, looking at Danny's flushed skin and the water dripping off the blonde, "God! Haven't seen your body in weeks!"

"Well get out! Let me finish showering, you animal! You can look all you want later" Danny yelled, starting to throw things at Steve, "Get out!"

Steve dodged the towel and the bar of soap that was thrown at him, "I'm gonna do alot more than looking!" Steve chuckled as he heard Danny throw something and it thudded against the door.

Steve lounged on the bed until Danny hobbled his way out of the bathroom. His hair was curling slightly at the ends, his skin was still flushed from the heated water and he was only dressed in a pair of boxers, "You are an animal, you know that? You couldn't wait 5 seconds for me to get out?"

Steve grinned as Danny eased himself down beside him, Steve wrapped his arms around the blonde and buried his nose in his neck, smellig the fresh soap, "You never had a problem showering with me before... remember Danno? That time after the baseball game... everyone was gone and you pulled me into the locker room showers... the tile was cold against your back... I had bruises on my shoulders for a week"

"Stop" Danny begged, his skin already heating up and his boxers feeling tight, "My parents will be home in a couple minutes. Let's do this later..." Danny whimpered as Steve began kissing his neck gently and nosing under his jaw, "Steve..." 

"Wanna go to the beach later?" Steve whispered, right before licking at the spot behind his ear that made Danny shiver.

"We are not doing it on the beach. That is a no." Danny said, ducking away from Steve's seeking tongue.

Steve laughed, "I wasn't talking about sex. That was all your mind Danno. No, I was talking about water therapy. It doesnt put any weight on your leg so you can work the muscle and joint without straining it too much"

Danny scoffed, "I knew you would find some way to drag me to the beach" Danny heard his parents come in the door and he heaved himself up, hobbling to his dresser to pull on some clothes, "But fine. I guess we can go to the beach tonight"

"Yes!" Steve jumped up and punched the air with his fist, "It will be great Danno.

"Can't you see how excited I am?" Danny snarked as he pulled on some gym shorts and an old tshirt, "Now come on, mom made Lasagna tonight and if we don't get down there fast enough, Matt and my sisters will eat it all" 

Danny had made it through the door and to the top of the stairs before he was scooped from his feet, "Hey! What are you doing?! Steve! Put me down" 

"Nope. Stop squawking, I'm carrying you downstairs" Steve said, tightening his grip, "Stop squirming and hold on" 

Steve chuckled as Danny flung his arms around his neck as Steve took the first step, "Don't drop me"

"I got you Danno. Relax" Steve said as they descended the stairs. 

"Do not tell me to relax you animal. You're carrying me bride style down stairs, I will not relax" Danny shrieked, tightening his hold on Steve's neck as Steve jostled him, "Drop me and I will kick your ass"

"You love my ass..." Steve whispered, his breath tickling Danny's ear.

"God, will you atleast try to have some decency in front of my parents" Danny snorted and rolled his eyes, but smiled as he whispered, "But it's true. I love your ass. Very nice, looks great in jeans, boxers, swim trunks..."

Steve smiled as Danny continued to whisper in his ear. He took the last step and faked dropping Danny, which earned him a glare and punch to the shoulder. Steve carried him to the kitchen, "We're here!"

Everyone at the table turned to look and they busted out in laughter, "Hey Danny, role playing the blushing bride huh?" Matt sneered and Danny shot him an evil look as he sat down. 

"Matthew Williams." Danny's mom smacked his his hand with a spoon, "Thats quite enough." Danny grinned  
as Matt rubbed his hand. 

"Great dinner as always, Mrs.Williams" Steve said as he shoved more lasagna in his mouth.

Danny's mom smiled, "Honey, you can stop buttering me up, you can stay the night, but only if you guys do actual school work. Danny has C's in like 3 classes, but thank you for the compliment dear." She Danny open his mouth and answered before he could ask, "And yes, you guys can go to the beach but you have to do school work after"

"Love you mom" Danny replied, slipping his hand under the table and entwining it with Steve's. 

"Love you Mrs. Williams" Steve grinned at her and she chuckled. 

30 minutes later, Steve had helped her put away the leftovers and wash dishes as Danny changed into his swim trunks, "Ready!" He yelled from the top of the stairs and he saw Steve appear at the bottom in his trunks, "Sure you don't want to carry me again?"

"Sure. All you have to do is ask Danno" Before Danny could respond, Steve had bounded up the stairs, and scooped him up again.

"I was just kidding! Put me down!" Danny flailed in Steve's arms, "Steven! I mean it! Put me down now!"

Steve ignored the blondes protests and carried him out the front door, depositing him in the passenger seat of his truck, "Just sit tight until we get to the beach"

"I hate you so much" Danny growled as Steve shut the door and Steve just grinned and slid in the drivers seat.

\------------

"Danny, for water therapy to actually work, you have to get in the water" Steve said, sounding irritated, as he watched Danny kicking around sand with his crutches.

"Why did I let you drag me here? I hate the water, you know that" Danny mumbled as he flopped down on the towel, Steve had laid out, "You're supposed to love me"

Steve rolled his eyes, "Really, we're going with that line? Fine, I hate you"

"I knew it!" Danny shrieked as he began working on the velcro straps on his cast, "Im not walking into the water willingly, you';ll have to carry me"

"Fine!" Steve yelled as he bounded up the shore and bent down to lift Danny up, slipping an arm under his legs and lifting like he weighed nothing.

Danny clung to his neck for dear life as Steve waded into the cold water, "I have to admit.. you carrying me, really turns me on"

"Is there anything that doesn't turn you on?" Steve chuckled as Danny thought about it for a second before shaking his head, "Of course not" Steve waded out until they were waist deep and he lowered Danny.

"Holy fuck! Thats cold!" Danny shrieked, scrabbling against Steve and trying to get back into his arms, "I changed my mind! This is too cold!"

"Danny! We're in Hawaii, its 90 degrees out and the waters probably about 80-85ish! Its not cold, you're just being a cry baby!" Steve said, splashing water on Danny, drenching him. He turned Danny around until his back was to Steve's chest and he slid his arms under the shorter teens arms and held him up, "Now just gently kick"

Danny gently kicked his legs as if he were swimming and leaned back against Steve's chest as Steve gently drifted backwards, "How is this supposed to help my leg?"

"Its supposed to help becuase you don't have to put any weight or stress on the joint by walking on it. I mean eventaully you'll have to walk on it but this just helps it without putting pressure on it and hurting it even more" Steve explained as he waded through the water, supporting Danny. 

"Well I have to say, it doesnt hurt as much as physical therapy does." Danny yelped as his foot hit a rock, on the bottom, "Ow! Ok, I think thats enough, my skin is turning into a prune"

Steve laughed but carried Danny back up the beach, "I think we should just do this atleast once a week. It will help heal alot faster than just your regualr physical therapy." He set Danny down on the towel before bracing his hands besides Danny's head and leaning down to kiss him, "And you know, the sooner you get better, the sooner we can... you know"

Danny grinned into the next kiss, "Oh believe me, I know. Haven't felt up your body in weeks"

Steve looked down at him incredulously, "You're kidding right? Every time I even lay down, you cop a feel."

"Yeah well thats not the same as actually feeling your body sliding agaisnt mine, your skin flushed and slick with sweat. Hair messy and disheveled," Danny whispered as he ran a hand through Steve's damp hair, tousling it and pulling Steve down for another kiss. He wrapped his arms aounrd the taller boys neck, holding him in place as their lips moved together. Steve rubbed the length of his body along Danny's, feeling the slick slide from the ocean water. He trailed kisses along Danny's jaw and down onto his neck, working his way down the blondes chest. He worked his way back up to his mouth, but not before sucking a mark into the soft flesh of Danny's neck, "Tastes so good with the salt on your skin" 

"Steve...." Danny whimpered as steve continued sucking on his skin. He rolled his hips beneath him and heard Steve groan so he did it again and again until Steve stopped suckling on his neck and laid his forehead on Danny's shoulder, gritting his teeth. 

"Danny... stop" Steve choked out, but Danny just smirked and did it again and Steve moaned softly. "Fine... fine" Steve began rolling his hips in pattern with Danny and they both groaned at the contact and friction. Steve slid a hand down Danny's stomach and stopped just at the waistband of his swim trunks, stopping to look at Danny.

Danny's bright blue eyes glowed with lust, "Do it, Steve. Come on, please" That was the permission Steve needed. He slid his hand inside Danny's trunks and wrapped his hand around Danny's length as he began slowly stroking him,

"Danny, you feel so good" Steve whispered as he stroked him gently, and Danny squirmed beneath him. Steve quickened his pace and Danny's grip around his neck tightened as he got closer to his climax. 

Danny cried out as his orgasm ripped through him but Steve swallowed the cries of pleasure as he slipped his tongue inside the blondes mouth. They kissed sloppily until Danny's breathing evened out and Steve rolled over and fell down beside him, "Not a big fan of sand but sex on the beach... amazing"

Steve chuckled, "You know we cant go back to your house like this and you know what that means" When Danny looked confused, Steve picked him up again, "We have to go in the water again"

"Of course we do! I bet that was your plane all along" Danny grumbled as Steve carried him back towards the water, "You are a terrible, terrible person. You know that?

"Yes. I do" Steve said as he quickly, dunked them beneath the water without warning Danny, and they came back up sputtering.

"You..." Danny coughed as he spit out salt water, "are a neanderthal"

"Love you Danno" Steve smiled as he kissed Danny's forehead, "Come on, lets go home"

Danny sighed, "Finally"

Steve just laughed as he carried his boyfriend back to the truck.


	6. Third Base

"Mr. McGarrett, Can I speak with you before you leave?" Mr. Johnson asked as Steve and Danny were leaving class.

Steve looked to Danny who just shrugged, "Go ahead. I'll meet you at the truck" Danny nodded and hobbled out of the classroom on his crutches. Steve walked up to Mr. Johnsons desk, "You wanted to talk with me sir?"

Mr. Johnson nodded and pulled out his gradebook, "Yes. See, I've become concerned about your grades. You were doing so well but now your grade has dropped down to a C and its almost a D. I know your parents can't be happy about this because I talked to your mother before. She assured me that you would bring the grades up. If you don't pass your exam with atleast a B then you're going to fail the class"

Steve didn't know what to say. He didn't think his grades had slipped this bad. He knew that he wasn't doing as well because he'd been spending so much time with Danny but he'd figred he would have plenty of time to pull them up but now exams were only 2 weeks away. Steve nodded, "I understand, thank you"

Steve walked out to the truck where Danny was leaning against it, waiting for him, "What took you so long babe?"

"Mr. Johnson, said I'm close to failing class. He said that if I don't make a B on th exam then I'm going to fail" Steve explained as he helped Danny up into the truck and put the crutches in the back, "If I fail, my parents are going to kill me"

"Well then lets make sure you don't fail that way they don't kill you" Danny replied. 

Steve chuckled, "Oh, well thank you for that insight. I wish all problems were that easy to solve"

Danny smiled sadly, looking at his crutches and the cast still on his leg, "Yeah... you and me both"

\---------------------

Danny waited in the exam room on the table, his leg propped up. The doctor hadn't come in yet and Danny was a little afraid of what he was going to say. Sure the physical therapy and the water therapy had been helping but Danny was nervous because this was when the doctor was going to tell him if he needed another surgery or if he could get the cast off. And Steve wasn't here because he was studying for their exams. The door opened and Danny held his breath as the doctor came in.

"Mr.Williams... I'm Doctor Robinson." The Doctor shook Danny's hand, "So how has the leg been?"

"Good. Physical therapy has helped alot and my boyfriends been taking me swimming and stuff, so I guess its going good" Danny replied, watching as the doctor scribbled notes down.

Doctor Robinson put down the clipboard and pulled on gloves, "Alright, we're going to take the cast off and see how well everything has worked out. Ready?"

"I guess" Danny took a deep breath as the doctor began undoing the straps on his cast and pulled it off gently. He unwrapped the gauze and Danny scowled at the scabbed over incision on his knee. The scab was flaky and red and still bleeding a little bit, the stitches had been taken out last week but he still had to wrap it and keep the cast on to keep the mobility limited. It hadn't gotten infected so Danny guessed he should be grateful for that, "Is that gonna leave a scar?"

Doctor Robinson prdded gently at the area, "Probably. But it looks good, I don't see any signs of infection or inflamation, so thats a good sign. Alright, lets try bending it a little bit" The doctor placed his hand under the joint and bent it until Danny grunted in pain, "Ok so the mobility isn't where we want it to be but that's not neccessarily a bad thing considering how serious the injury is." The doctor did a few more tests before he pulled off his gloves, "Alright... time for the news. Good news is you won't need another surgery and you can take the cast off"

Danny knew there was bad news just by the way the doctor trailed off, "Ok... and the bad news?"

"You'll have to do physical therapy for a little while longer but I don't want you putting any more pressure on it than neccesary, so that means bed rest for atleast a week" Doctor Robinson said, grabbing his clipboard and writing the notes down on Danny's file.

"What?! No! I can't be on bed rest, I will go insane and I have school and friends, and the play offs are this weekend and I promised the guys I would be there to watch them since I can't play! I can't be stuck in bed" Danny argued and the doctor fixed him with a stern look. 

"I'm sorry but thats how it has to be. I'm sorry, son" The doctor apologized.


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Sorry it took so long and I do hope that you enjoy this ending!

"Babe, I know it's not what you wanted but he's only trying to help." Steve said, reaching for the blondes hand but Danny snatched it away. Steve just sighed, he knew this knee injury was taking a toll on Danny and he didn't want to make it any worse.

Danny looked out the window as Steve drove, "I don't care. I've been laid up for weeks, I'm sick of it."

"I know that but you've heard them all before, you're lucky you don't need other surgeries and you're lucky the cast is getting taken off now and you're off crutches." Steve replied, "You know how serious these injuries could be."

"Yeah well I'd rather be on crutches then laying in bed for another two weeks." Danny retorted and Steve fell quiet, "Look, I don't want to talk about it. Just leave it alone."

So Steve did. He left it alone and they drove in silence until they reached Danny's house. Steve helped him inside and get settled and was about to settle in himself when Danny turned to him, "Just go home, Steve. I'll be fine by myself for a few hours."

"Danny, it's ok, really. I like staying here with you." Steve said, taking his books out of his bag.

"Steve! Just go home! I don't need your pity and I don't need you hanging around, waiting on me!" Danny snapped, raising his voice. 

Steve shook his head and even chuckled a little bit, "You think that's what I'm doing? Waiting on you, pitying you? Really?" He shoved his books back in his bag, "Maybe I want to do all that, maybe I like to do those  
things for you! But no, you're right, I was pitying you all along."

Steve stormed out of his room but turned around just before he left, "I don't know what to say to make you believe me but maybe that's thing. If I keep having to try and make you believe it, maybe we just aren't working anymore..."

Danny sat up and went to reply but Steve was goner and his door was shut. Danny threw a pillow at it and buried his face in another one, sighing. What did he just do?

\--------------

Mary was sitting on the couch, watching TV when the door flew open and Steve stormed in, "Hey, what's the matter? Trouble with your love life?"

"Shut up, Mary!" Steve threw his jacket at her.

"What's eating you, sour patch?" Mary sneered, balling up the jacket and throwing it back. 

Steve glared at her and caught it, "None of your business!" Steve slammed the door to his room and threw his stuff down. He quickly stripped out of his jeans and tshirt and threw on workout clothes, he opened his door and almost ran into  
his mom.

"Sorry, I'm going out for a run." Steve mumbled, squeezing past her and heading for the back door. 

"Steve, you want to tell me what's going on?" His mom asked, following him through the house.

Steve stopped at the door, yanking it open, "Not really." He ran down the stairs and out onto the sand and he just ran, just concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. 

Steve ran until his entire body ached. Until he couldn't breathe and his legs screamed for him to stop. He collapsed in the sand, his chest heaving and his mouth dry. He flinched as the ocean water lapped at his feet where he was lying on the sand, but then he just relaxed and let it wash over his trembling legs, soothing and relaxing the muscles. 

Steve looked at the sunset and remembered sitting with Danny on the beach, just watching it sink below the horizon. He didn't understand why Danny had to be so hard headed about this. Steve understood that he couldn't play baseball anymore and that killed Danny but he didn't want to lose him over something like this. He knew Danny needed time and he shouldn't have snapped back like that, Danny was having a tough time and Steve didn't need to make him feel guilty along with it. He took a deep breath and picked himself up, brushing the sand off. He stretched to limber up again and took off for the long run home.

He came in the back door, his parents and Mary were sitting at the table eating dinner and his mom smiled at him, "You feel better honey?"

"Yeah." Steve nodded, giving her a return smile,"I'm gonna shower, then I'll come grab some food." He took a quick shower, washing away the sand and sweat and he felt much better than he had earlier. 

He returned downstairs and shoveled his food in, downing two plates before he got up to help with dishes. He dried as his mom washed she turned to him with The Look on her face, "What?"

"Steven... I'm your mother. I know something's wrong. You might as well tell me now." His mom replied, handing him another plate. 

He sighed, scrubbing at the plate with his towel, "It's nothing really. Just Danny being Danny. This knee problem has been tough on him and he's a little more snappish than usual. We kind of went off at each other today."

His mom smiled, "I see. Is this like a serious fight or one of your fight for a day then kiss and make up fights?"

"Honestly... I don't know." Steve admitted, stacking the dishes and putting them away. 

"Well, don't give up on him, sweetheart. I don't think you'll find anyone else that will deal with you." His mom chuckled as he glared at her. 

"Thanks mom!" Steve couldn't hide his smile though. She kissed his cheek and went to the living room as he made his way upstairs. 

\---------------

Steve stared at his textbook and paper for an hour, trying to concentrate on his homework. He looked the book again, trying to understand the problem and he finally gave up. He slammed the book shut and threw it on his desk. 

He rubbed his face and just then his phone vibrated. He picked it up and saw Danny's icon along with a text message. 

Danny: So.... Where exactly are we?

Steve: I don't know, Danny. I really don't.

Danny: Me either. Would it help if I said sorry? 

Steve: What is there to be sorry for? I think you made it clear that you didn't want anyone feeling sorry, shouldn't your own rules apply to you too?

Danny: I was gonna say sorry for being an ass. A moron. A terrible, shitty excuse for a boyfriend.

Steve: Well in that case, feel free to be sorry all you want because I agree with everything you just said. 

Danny: Look, I know I've been hard to deal with and you've been nothing but patient with me. Steve... I... It's just... I don't know.

Steve: Yeah Danny, I know it's been hard for you. But what about me? I've had to watch you sit there like that and look miserable, I had to watch you go through surgery and recovery and watch as you struggled with the crutches and moving your leg again.... I watched all that! I experienced it with you! 

Steve waited for a reply but instead his phone began to ring. He hit the answer button and Danny's voice came through, " I know that now. I do. And it really does mean everything to me, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm just sick of being told what I can't do."

"Yeah, well you know what I'm sick of Danny?" Steve didn't give him time to answer, just kept talking, "I'm sick of my boyfriend thinking I would rather leave him to suffer by himself than stay by his side."

Danny sighed on the other end of the line, "I know! I'm sorry! I don't know how many times you want me to say it!"

"How about as many times as I said I wanted to sit at home with you than be at the beach or parties?!" Steve countered. He knew he was being stubborn but maybe it would make Danny see what a stubborn ass he was being. 

"Are you gonna stop acting like a dick at some point during this conversation?" Danny snapped, his voice irritated.

Steve snorted, "Yeah. When you realize that's how you've been acting since you hurt your leg. I could understand it for awhile Danny, but now you're just being intolerable." Danny was silent for a long time and Steve waited for him to reply and he was about to just give up when he heard Danny mumble something, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm really sorry. I know I haven't been easy to deal with and I know you've been there the entire time even though I was constantly complaining and bitching. You've come to every doctors appointment and physical therapy session and... and... god dammit, you just deserve alot better than I've been giving to you." Danny admitted, trailing off towards the end.

Steve's voice softened and he dialed back the attitude, "Yeah... I'll see you later, Danny." Steve didn't wait for a reply and he just hung up and dropped the phone on his nightstand.  
They graduated in a month and he needed to make a decision. He was joining the Navy and Danny knew that and Steve also knew that Danny was going to join the police force, they needed to decide what they were going to do with their lives. 

\-------------------------

Steve hadn't seen Danny in a week. He'd been working and catching up on school stuff, he hadn't even been driving him to school. Danny was up and walking on his own again. They'd texted a couple times over the week but nothing too extensive, just quick little conversation. He was actually thinking about heading over to Danny's house as he finished his chemistry homework when his phone vibrated and he picked it up.

Danny: Steve... I need to ask you something.

Steve: Ok....

Danny: I mean, this isn't exactly an easy question.

Steve: Ok... go ahead.

Danny: Are we still together or.... are we taking a break or breaking up, I just don't know. 

Steve: We're still together. I've just been busy and haven't had alot of time. I was actually thinking about coming over. Is that ok?

Danny: Yeah... my parents are out with Matt and my sisters. I was finishing homework.

Steve: Alright I'll be there in 20.

Steve put his school stuff away and grabbed his keys. He ran downstairs and almost knocked his dad over, "Hey! Slow down before you run someone over. Where are you going? Your mom almost had dinner ready."

"Sorry dad, I was just going to Danny's. I was gonna eat there, is that ok?" Steve guessed he should have asked first but he was in a hurry.

"Yeah, make sure you tell your mother before you run out." His dad let him slip by and shook his head as he watched his son run down the stairs.

"I'm going to Danny's! Bye mom!" Steve yelled as he ran past the kitchen and out the front door.

"Ok... I'll just be here making dinner!" She replied, more to herself than anyone becuase there was no one around to listen.

Steve stopped on the way and picked up pizza then drove to Danny's. He let himself in and ran upstairs, stopping in Danny's room when he didn't see the blonde, "Danny! Where are you?!"

"In the living room!" Danny yelled from downstairs. Steve had run right past him and upstairs. 

He ran back to the living room and Danny was laying on the couch, watching TV, he stopped inside the doorway, "Hey.... uhh... I brought pizza." He held up the pizza box.

Danny laughed, "That's great. I'm starving."

Steve almost tripped, walking into the living room and Danny burst out laughing. He watched Steve stumble and regain his balance, managing to hold onto the pizza and when Steve righted himself and looked up, there was a blush spreading across his face and Danny patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Babe... you are too adorable."

"I feel like it's our first date." Steve said, flopping onto the couch and opening the pizza. He watched as Danny dug in and he just sat back, just enjoying himself and the peace between them. Finally though, he had to bring it up, "Danny... I don't want this to end."

"I've only eaten two slices, Steve. The pizza isn't going anywhere." Danny replied, turning the box towards him.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean us... this," Steve motioned to himself and Danny, "I missed this. We've been fighting for the past couple days and I hated it. I hated fighting with you and over something so stupid too."

Danny took his hand and squeezed it, "I know. I hated it too, it killed me. You have been the only thing holding me together since this all started or I would have freaked out a long time ago," He brought their entwined hands up to his lips and kissed his hand, "I don't want to lose you... I love you."

Steve turned their hands over and kissed Danny's, "This is it for me Danny, you. We've been together for three years and I know that doesn't seem like alot but to me it is. I want this right here, us, a couch and pizza for years and years. I want this for the rest of my life."

"Me too. I want you right beside me for everything and I want to be beside you for everything. I don't want this to end after high school like most. People say high school sweethearts never work but they're wrong because we will. We will work, no matter what, we made it through this, we can make it." Danny said, moving the piza box off their laps and onto the table. He pushed Steve down onto the couch and climbed onto his lap. He grabbed Steve's hands and entwined their fingers, pinning them above the teens head and he smiled as Steve grinned but squrimed beneath him. Danny leaned down and kissed him, "Steven..."

"Daniel..." Steve replied smartly, smiling when Danny niped his bottom lip and moved out to his jaw.

Danny planted small kisses along the teens sharp jawline, "Steven J McGarrett...."

"Daniel Thomas Williams...." Steve couldn't help being a smartass.

"Steven J McGarrett, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." Danny trailed kisses down Steve's neck, stopping to nip gently at the spot where his neck met his shoulder. 

Steve moaned quietly, "How many times are you gonna say it?"

"As many times as I want. As long as you're around." Danny replied, working his way back up Steve's neck and to his mouth again.

"Well then that's gonna be long time...." Steve leaned down and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and brought it up to show Danny, "It's nothing fancy, but I thought we don't care about the look of it anyways and I really wish I could be doing this the right way but this is good too," He flicked open the small box, revealing a silver band with an engraving on the inside, "Will you marry me? I mean I know it will be awhile, atleast untill we're out of school and you're done with the academy and I'm done with basic training. I'm gonna stay here at Pearl and we can get a small house on base or off base or whatever and-"

Steve was cut off as Danny kissed him, "Stop talking... Yes. To all of it. Yes."

Steve grinned against Danny's lips, "Aren't I usually the one to tell you to stop talking?"

Danny punched him in the shoulder, "How about we both stop talking?" Danny leaned down to kiss him and Steve met him halfway, slipping the ring on Danny's finger as he did.


End file.
